


Stay

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appendicitis, Early Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: George wakes up after an emergency appendectomy.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warlenys + #18. “I’ll be here as long as it takes.”

When he woke up, George’s vision was blurry and he still felt tired. Pretty much everything in the room was white, and the sunlight shining through the window made it too bright.

Groaning, George tried to bring an arm up to shield his eyes from the sun, but it just felt too heavy. Instead he turned his head away from the window, seeing an empty chair situated next to his bed.

George fought to not show disappointment on his face, even though he was the only one in the room. Dwight probably had to leave to see some patients, or perhaps he went home to sleep. Like George, Dwight was a busy man, and he didn’t have time to be sitting there by George’s bedside.

The previous night, Dwight and George had gone out to dinner, but George had seemed just a bit awkward and uncomfortable the whole time. George insisted that it was nothing, and Dwight assumed that he was just stressed from work, and would talk about it later. After finishing dinner, they’d gone back to George’s place, and Dwight could tell that something was wrong.

Eventually — after Dwight questioned him for a while — George admitted he’d been having stomach cramps and feeling nauseous all night, and it had been getting progressively worse. Dwight’s medical instincts kicked in and he checked George’s stomach, concluding that his appendix was inflamed. A trip to the hospital confirmed his diagnosis, and an emergency appendectomy was performed.

The IV in his arm was injecting painkillers into his bloodstream, stopping him from feeling the surely agonising incision on his lower abdomen. In all likelihood, the doctor would suggest that George take time off work, but with everything going on at the bank, it just wasn’t realistic. He’d been lucky to even have time for dinner with Dwight last night, but of course his body had to betray him and ruin everything. George sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He wished there was something within reach for him to read.

“Oh, George, you’re awake.” Suddenly the ceiling became less interesting when George heard Dwight’s voice, and looked over to see the man in question entering the room. Dwight sat down on the chair, packet of crisps in hand, looking at George with tired eyes. “I just went to get something to eat. I wasn’t sure how much longer you’d sleep.”

Now George was trying to fight the smile threatening to creep onto his face, now that he knew that Dwight had stayed there with him all night. Now he wasn’t sure why he’d ever doubted him — Dwight was truly the kindest and most patient person George had ever known in his life, sometimes to a ridiculous degree. He managed to surprise George constantly; he’d never known someone so genuinely _nice_. “It’s okay,” he said, as Dwight moved the chair closer to the bed.

“How do you feel?” Dwight asked, very carefully placing his hand over George’s.

“Tired. Very tired.” George could feel his eyes almost drifting closed again, but he stopped himself. Now, looking at how tired Dwight looked, George felt somewhat selfish for keeping him here. He’d driven George to the hospital in the middle of the night, waited while he was in surgery, and stayed by his bedside as he slept. He’d done his good deeds for the day. “You know, if you have other things to do, I don’t mind if you…” his voice trailed off, but Dwight could tell where he was heading.

“I’ll be here as long as it takes for you to feel better, George. I’m not going any where.” For a split second, Dwight looked a little embarrassed, something he didn’t often show. “Unless, of course… you’d like me to go.”

“I mean… if you’d like to stay…” George tried to sound casual, not wanting to betray too many feelings.

Dwight grinned brightly, and George felt his face become warm. “Well, if it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stay.”

George couldn’t stop himself from smiling now. He knew he was very lucky that Dwight had decided to stay over last night, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have gone to the hospital. And to be fair, he was quite lucky to have someone like Dwight in his life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Elizabeth/George or Dwight/George fic ideas that you’d like me to write, please send them to me over on Tumblr @forcebros!


End file.
